Dog's Death
by ConspiracyAnalyst101
Summary: A short story on why Rain doesn't consider it an insult to die a 'dog's death'. T for themes, nothing bad. 'You know that's not a compliment.' Machika shouted, rolling her eyes at Rain. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Short story, only a few short chapters, no real pairing fluff but there is friendship involved *cue cutesy music* Seriously though, my explanation on why Rain doesn't think it's an insult to die a 'dog's death'. OC involved. Set a couple hundred or so years before he meets Machika_**.  
**_**Rating: ****T for death related themes.**_**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain, **__Kaori Ozaki_** does.**

**AN: Hey guys, this isn't really one of my serious stories but I do enjoy the writing style of it, so hopefully others do to. It's not on the top of my list but I hope to give you more sooner rather than later, I wasn't kidding when I said these were short chapters.  
**

* * *

**Dog's Death**

* * *

Rain collapsed onto the hard floor. He hadn't bothered closing the door to the abandoned looking shed, although thinking on it he should have. Rain was pouring and some was bound to seep into the place he was vacating for the moment. With a low grunt he moved, much to his abdomens discomfort he forced himself to roll onto his back. Laying there, covered in wounds from his latest escape, his mind started to wander as the water made little tick-tack noises against the tin roof. '_How am I meant to do this?_' He thought to himself, '_376 years, and it hasn't gotten any easier._'

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hmmm…" A girl, no older than nine, stared at the door of her father's shed. Placing a careful hand on it, she forced the heavy thing open to its full range. "Hello?" She called, voice filled with uncertainty. Her sky blue eyes regarded the miscellaneous items about the place until they noticed the floor. With a small gasp she ran over and dropped to her knees, staining her blue silk summer dress with dust and dirt. Fingers traced the outline of what was surely dried blood. Now she was truly worried. "Hello? Are you here?" Most books told you to run, told you to preserve your own life when walking towards a possible threat. However courage and concern filled the girl, she wasn't about to let someone this injured go through the pain alone. "Maybe I can help?" She asked aloud. Her small, British affiliated voice simply echoed about the place. Her feet had forced her to move without thought, already starting to sleuth her way around instinctively. Despite being only a shed, it was considerably large. She would have her work cut out for her searching for this person. "I'm coming to find you!" She announced, determined.

Rain had been careful to try not to make noise, leave mess or any trace of his arrival. "Hello?" A small voice called. His back stiffened, again to the discomfort of his abdomen. He'd only been resting here a night, there was no way he'd healed enough to make another escape if he was found. Watchful of where he stepped, Rain slunk deeper into the maze of items in the place. "Hello? Are you here?" The voice was louder this time, more worried. Thinking on it, the voice couldn't have belonged to someone full grown, but that didn't persuade Rain to come of the shadows. There were a number of tricks people pulled when trying to catch something they sought after; especially if they were desperate enough. "Maybe I can help?" She was closer, too close for comfort. However Rain couldn't move now, if he made any form of noise she'd hear it just like he heard her. His assumption from before had been correct, the footsteps were soft and bared no weight, it was a child that was searching for him. "I'm coming in after you!" With that, the girl burst into what sounded like a sprint. Once the pitter patter of her feet seemed less pronounced Rain dared peaking outside of his hiding place. Glancing in several directions he checked the coast was clear before risking a quiet dash to the door. Jumping behind a stack of boxes, he froze. The pain had dulled his sense of hearing, he couldn't be certain of how much noise he was making as he ran. Beads of sweat formed from the mixture of adrenaline and an unwell body. Luckily for him he hadn't delved too far away from the door, one more quick sprint and he would be home free. Daring another look about, Rain found the coast was clear before he made a run towards freedom's direction. He stopped before reaching the exit, "Found you!" The young girl stepped out from behind the already opened door. Rain squinted as the rising sun covered her face and clothes in silhouette. Long strands of ebony hair shined in the morning light. With one clean, determined hand the girl pointed a finger at Rain, "You're mine."

* * *

**101: Ohohoho, aren't I just clever and mysterious!  
259: I didn't know you were so brooding and deep *feigns amazement***  
**101: I'm really not, ohohoho *chuckles behind palm* I'd love to hear thoughts! As much as I hate to say it reviews really do make me work quicker! It's inspiring :)  
259: Get on to it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain, _Kaori Ozaki_**** does.**

**AN: Hey guys, another chapter up and running hope it amuses someone out there!**

* * *

**Dog's Death  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Without warning, the girl leapt over, knocking him to the ground. "I'm really sorry, I hope you're alright." Rain didn't respond instantly, if anything he was bewildered into silence. The pain subsided quickly from the fall, opening his eyes, he stared up at bright pale blue ovals. Streaks of obsidian hair fell over her face as she stared eyebrows raised in concern. "I'm really sorry, I hope I didn't make your wound worse." She apologised again, her accent dripping from every word. "I'll get off, but you shouldn't move. Ok?" Rain absently nodded, still unsure what to make of the situation. He didn't move as the girl shifted off of him carefully. "My name's Mana." She introduced, "What's yours?"

Rain wasn't sure what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind, "Rayon." He mumbled, observing the girl's reaction.

She smiled sweetly, "That's a nice name." Her gaze faltered though, the girl, Mana, started playing with her fingers for a moment. "I hope this isn't forward but… may I check your wounds? Maybe I can help?" Rain sat up, holding an arm over his stomach, the last thing he needed was this girl to piece together who he was.

With a pained grunt he muttered, "It just looks bad, I'm fine." Mana wasn't sure whether to appear relieved or worried by his response. She decided to choose the former and smiled at Rain again.

Nodding absently, "I understand then." With a shrug she stood, "Well then Rayon, you're welcome to stay in here for however long you need. Call if you need anything ok?" She swiped off the dirt from her dress skirt before skipping into the maze of items. Rain propped himself up against worn crates. Without much strength to move he found himself lulled into a sleep, although it was still light and alert to noise. Mana tried to work, cleaning up the bits and pieces she sifted through, but her gaze kept falling onto the injured man. She was concerned for him, but if he decided to keep to himself than she could do nothing more than accept that. She sighed, opening a third box of items to clean and sort, "People sure can be strange." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Excuse me, Rayon sir." Rain shifted, eyes observing the girl. She held out a stitched blanket, atop sat a few berries and fruits. "I wasn't sure when you'd like to start moving, but until then could I at least offer these." He accepted them, smiling kindly at the girl, maybe she was a rare spot of good luck for him through all these years. "I need to run back to the main house, would you like me to bring anything back for you? Bandages maybe?" She urged pleasantly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I couldn't trouble you more than I have." He smiled, "Uh- Thank you, Mana, for being so kind too." He quickly added.

"So he does speak." The girl giggled, but it wasn't patronizing. Rain blushed slightly, "I'm glad." She concluded, "I will be back as soon as possible ok? If you need anything to eat just wander around the gardens close by, most of the fruit is ripe for eating, you're lucky."

As she stood to dart off Rain couldn't help but make an inquisitive noise, stopping her for a moment, "Ah, gardens? And you mentioned a main house before?" He wondered aloud, although he realized all too late he may have been prying. Mana didn't seem to mind however.

"Oh," She turned to face Rain directly, bowing in a manner only someone trained in etiquette could achieve. "Please forgive my lack of a formal introduction. I am Amelia Lindette, future countess of this town. I much prefer Mana however." Rain raised an eyebrow, royalty? "I hope you don't consider my omission a form of lying-" Rain felt a little tinge of guilt from these words, Mana played with her fingers again, like before, "-I didn't want to startle you with a title, especially since I won't be claiming it." A short silence passed, "Now if that's all… I'll be back." She waved with a smile before darting to the door. Closing it partially Rain could hear her run off along the dirt path. Midday sun poured through the windows, making the shed seem less like a dank place in Rain's mind. He beamed as he nibbled on some berries, but it quickly faltered as he considered her words… _why wouldn't she be claiming her title?_

* * *

**259: What are you doing there?  
101: *sitting in corner, drawing circles in carpet* Nothing *sigh*  
259: Where are the other two? 233 and 337?  
101: They went fishing, on the moon ;n;  
259: Oh... huh, guess it really sucks to not have any powers :I  
101: Oh FanFiction you're my only friend *strokes laptop*  
259: o.O... *to audience* Please review, just... distract her or something.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain, _Kaori Ozaki_**** does.**

******AN: Sup homies? How we doin'? (sorry, I've been watching too many abridged series -.-') Anyways, another chapter up! I feel it's a little... clunky maybe? I dunno, either/or thanks to General Zargon for the review, hope this chapter is worth it :)  
**

* * *

**Dog's Death**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Amelia! Where have you been?" The maid half scolded, half asked as Mana pushed closed the back door.

"I was cleaning daddy's shed. I'm sorry if I've caused concern." She bowed politely to the worker, who frowned at her action.

"There's no need to say sorry to me." She fussed, "But what have you done to your dress?" Mana curiously looked herself up and down; it seemed she forgot just how much dirt she tracked from the little trip to the garden. She let the maid fiercely wipe her clean with a cloth before she asked to visit her mother's study. The woman informed her the countess had a few minutes free for lunch if she hurried. Tiny shoes clicked against the stone floor, a hand absently trailed the bow of her dress nervously as she walked alone. Stopping and staring, Mana sighed, moving shakily as she attempted to knock on the ornate door.

An epidemic had swept the town recently, her father fell prey to it near the beginning and so, her mother had taken charge as reigning countess. She worked all hours, trying to get the town through the tragedy with minimal cost of life. As much as the mother worked however, the problems inside her own home just seemed to tangle and multiply. It was, in fact, all this work that was causing a rift between Mana and her mum. The woman, bitter about her daughter's similar appearance to her husband, refused to face her and didn't attempt to stop this slow forming rift. As hard as Mana tried to please her, tried to keep them together, the bridge just seemed to grow wider and steeper. There was only so much a nine year old could understand, and handle.

Mana faltered when she realised she was crying. The infallible tears trailed her cheeks, falling in tiny droplets to the ground. Gasping, she quickly darted out of the hallway back to the kitchen area of the house where she'd just exited a mere minute before. "That was quick. Did you speak to your mother?" The maid asked absently, wiping the table of crumbs from the fresh lunch she'd just prepared.

Mana giggled uneasily, "She didn't wish to be bothered." She managed through her choking throat. She wiped her eyes against her sleeve whilst the maid wasn't looking, "Thank you for the food." She bowed deeply to hide her face as the woman turned, alert to Mana's restricted tone.

"Amelia? Are you ok?"

"Oh, of course. I'm going to the gardens, I promise I won't go far." The woman knelt down to try and get a better look at the girl, but Mana didn't give her time. She quickly grabbed a basket and carefully shoved her lunch inside, "I promise I'll be back for dinner." She smiled cutely through the pain and left. The maid stared sadly at the spot Mana had just inhabited. Unsure of what to do she simply let the child be turning back to her chores.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting outside. Walking absently she followed the dirt path through to the shed. She hardened her emotions; she couldn't let herself be seen like this to anyone _outside the family_. Training had helped her to control her breathing and calm down. Rubbing her eyes as she neared the considerable container, Mana set the basket down by the door for Rayon. With him no where in sight she stared briefly at the meal before pushing herself pass her father's reminder and into the land of crops and streams that her family owned.

Different kinds of leaves and stalks for various flora poked out of the ground, shooting up above Mana's small stature. She didn't need to worry though, she'd been trekking these grounds for a long enough time to know where she was going. The plants receded and opened to a small lake right at the edge of their property. Mana watched the scene, memories of her father's lessons flooding back to her as she collapsed onto the ground. Choked sobs grasped her but even now, in a place where she could cry freely, no tears would come. Hugging her knees tightly, for some kind of condolence, Mana let herself wallow, coughing violently into a handkerchief. She didn't understand, why was she feeling so sad? She considered how alone she felt at this moment, sitting on a bed of grass in this secret place. "I'm not lonely." She told herself, and despite her heavy heart she eventually collected her breathing, rubbing her face into her arms. The effort gave her a headache, the kind she knew that would recur over the course of time. Wallowing over unfortunate circumstances abruptly came to an end. Before Mana could even take time to comprehend her situation any longer, a familiar white-haired man fell down a small hill, rolling into the lake with a huge SPLASH.

* * *

**233+337: We're back! *spots 101*  
337: 101 we're so sorry we left you behind!  
233: Please forgive us- uh... what are you doing?  
101: *staring at corndog on floor* It just... came out of nowhere.  
233: What?  
101: It just... appeared (~-.-)~  
337: Really?  
259: Yep. I was here when it happened.  
233: How magical.  
All: *stare at food product* ...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

******__****Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain, _Kaori Ozaki_**** does.**

**********AN: Hey-o FanFictioners! Sorry for the lack-age of update-age last week, but to make up for it, I'm uploading a day late? I dunno, busy, busy, busy, but wait no more :D Here it is! For those who are reading, this story will be finishing up in a couple of chapters. And to my reviwer, general zargon, you my fine sir are awesome and the ConspiracyTheories will forever ponder the conundrum of the 'corndog' and it's origin :3 Anyways, onto the reading!  
**

* * *

**Dog's Death**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Madame, we think someone has breached the town perimeter." A guard's voice crackled over an intercom.

"Take care of it." The countess ordered calmly. She clicked the microphone off after hearing the guard's confirmation. "The last thing we need is more troubles." She muttered bitterly, staring out the second story window of her study.

* * *

Mana dove into the lake without a thought, swimming quickly to Rain. "Are you ok?" She asked, nearing him. Rain spluttered out some water, coughing a little.

"I'm fine." He smirked, rubbing his head, dipping underwater again. Mana wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him up with ease.

"Come on silly." She laughed, leading him to the closest part of earth. Once on solid ground Mana dropped onto her back breaking into a giggle fit. "How did you come to falling down that hill?" She managed through breaths and chuckles.

"I don't really know." Rain mumbled, trying to dry his coat. This made Mana laugh more, clutching her stomach; it enveloped Rain so much he couldn't refrain from chuckling a little.

"We should probably clean up." Mana stood, controlling her laughter, trying to brush off grass and dirt from her dress. Her hair stuck out at odd angles which she tried to smooth out with a brush of her hand.

"You know how to get back?"

"Of course. I'll lead the way." Mana beamed, wringing out her hair. She flicked it around, shooting it out at odd angles again.

* * *

"What were you trying to do?" She eventually asked walking through the gardens.

"Uh…" Rain didn't want to admit he'd been trying to run away since his wound was bearable, it sounded rude after how nice Mana had been. "I, um was-"

"Trying to get out of dodge?" She mumbled with a sigh. Rain tried to protest but Mana continued, "It's ok." She tried to say nonchalantly. "A lot of people are trying to leave. This town isn't what it used to be. The epidemic is really taking its toll." She caught her breath as her eyes started watering. Mana's hands shook with frustration; she couldn't afford to get upset right now. She sniffed, brushing her hand across her face; she ran it through her hair getting it caught in a tangled mess. Rain wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't aware of the sickly state of the place although it would explain the barricades he had to get past. "Haha, I'll need to brush this later." Mana joked, finally getting her hand out of the strands. She stopped outside the shed, pushing it open.

The two managed to squander old clothing together. Mana fashioned one of her dad's old shirts as a dress, and his jacket for warmth. Rain, an old pair of ripped jeans and a work shirt. They sat and ate the lunch Rain had kept aside in the shed. Mana spoke of the town's older days between bites. "When people would flood the streets to look at the market stalls and everyone was happy." She explained, using fruits as a town map for where people walked and went about their business. "Oh I've only talked about me." Mana fussed, holding a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry. What about you? Where do you come from?" Rain's gaze fell as he thought about his past life; Freya, the church… Yuca. Mana shifted underneath, into Rain's view. "What's wrong? Is it gone now?"

Rain sighed, "Yes." He whispered, nodding absently.

"What about friends? Family?" Mana's eyebrows rose in concern, she noticed his expression, "Gone too?" She asked sadly. To this Rain simply nodded, again absently, still thinking of his task. Mana's shoulders sunk for a moment as she let out a quick breath. She moved out of his downcast view, tapping his chin up. When he looked, Mana was standing triumphantly, "Daddy says you shouldn't be sad when people and places go." She smiled but it faltered, unsure of herself, "I mean, a long time ago other people lived here and now they're places are gone, but I guess they're gone too." She mumbled, not really sure if her explanation was helping or not, "But people go, and yes it's sad, but that doesn't mean there aren't other people. I mean, there are a lot of people out there." Mana held out both her arms to show just how big the population was, "Like, this many. And they're all waiting to meet you. And, well, when places go, while it's never the same, you can rebuild. Also, that's a part of life. Things coming and going." Rain blinked in awe as Mana played with her fingers. "So it's ok to be sad about it, but don't be upset too much, ok?" She paused, letting her words sink in, "My Dad explains it better, but…" She sighed, sitting back down. Rain smiled, she was trying to console him. His eyes lightened and pondered her explanation. A chuckle escaped him, which quickly grew into constant laughter. Mana stared up at him, eyebrows raised.

He stopped, smiling now, "Is there really this many?" He asked, holding out his arms the same way she had. Mana frowned briefly before smiling and nodding.

"It's all out there!"

"Thank you Mana, I'll keep that in mind."

"Well." She blushed, "I hope it helped." Mana cleaned up the plates from lunch, standing she glanced vacantly out the window. "It's getting late. I've got to go. You're welcome to stay here Rayon." She beamed.

"Oh Mana, what happened to the town?" He suddenly remembered as she was leaving. "You said there was an epidemic?"

She stopped at the door, taking a moment to answer, "People… just started getting sick. The market's closed down, but the worker's couldn't leave because of quarantine. It grew; soon it had taken someone from almost every household." She hesitated, stepping out, "The end."

* * *

**539: Hey 101 I- uh... are you doing something weird again?  
101: No. *places toaster inside oven*  
539: Pretty sure you are... the oven's not even on.  
101: *points* It's not as weird as your number change!  
539: What?  
101: What?  
539: What? O.o ...How can you even see these "numbers"?  
101: ... What?**


	5. Chapter 5

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain, _Kaori Ozaki_**** does.**

**AN: Yo guys~ I've suddenly fallen ill and much to my dismay that involves sitting in bed for long periods of time (I know some consider this a dream but I don't like sitting when they're things to be done in my mind) However this has some goods news as I've had to stop neglecting my poor fanfics! Hope it entertains in some way~ Lastly, my ever epic general zargon I really hope you enjoy these last few installments of DD :3 Hopefully all loose ends are somewhat tied up but I'll gladly elaborate if anyone so asks.  
**

* * *

**Dog's Death**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The sun crept above the horizon, cracking the blue sky with hues of red, pink, orange and yellow, casting bright rejuvenating rays against the lush property. Mana, still in bed, dozed in and out of sleep as birds fluttered by her glass window. The tranquil mood was that of fairytales… Mana would like to have eventually awakened to the singing of said fluttering birds, or naturally opening her eyes to the prickingly warm sun. However, Mana's life hadn't been full of conveniences so far, and it wasn't about to start now.

A clumsy, long-haired man busted through her bedroom door, toppling over a chest of items. Mana abruptly sat up, wiping her eyes clear of sleep, "Rayon? What are you doing here?" Rain was quickly interrupted by the group of guards that proceeded to join the party. "Ah!" She jumped up, shocked out of her wits, "What are all of you doing in here?" Rain, unsure of what to do and wanting to escape the guards quickly picked himself up and started undoing the window latch.

"He's getting away!"

"The intruder."

"What are you all doing in here?" Mana screamed, practically jumping up and down on her bed now.

"Uhh…" The guards looked at each other, "Our apologies miss. We're after the intruder." Mana was unimpressed, she puffed out a breath turning her attention to Rain.

"If that's all then would you please stop scratching the window paint Rayon and join us up here." She asked kindly as she leapt off the bed and pulled on a coat.

"Young miss… you know this fugitive?"

"Of course, he's a friend." She frowned at the men, as if this should be obvious. Rain pulled himself back up, but didn't leave the windowsill, watching. "Now what's the problem?" She questioned. The three guards again looked at each other before standing at attention.

"One count of theft, from the gardens, one count of vandalism, of the garden pond, and one count of trespassing."

"Oh!" Mana smiled sweetly, "That's easy to solve, I gave Rayon the food, the pond was a slip and fall no one could help it-" Rain tilted his head, letting out a disbelieving breath. Mana was trying to clear his name? For what possible reason?

"A slip? Did you see that hill?" The security man whispered, causing the receiver of the message to snicker.

"And the trespassing, I invited Rayon. Simple." Mana buttoned the coat over her silky pyjamas, "Does that cover everything?"

"Uhh…" The three men were at a loss, Mana's word was law just as much as any other member of hierarchy, however… "Are you certain that's true?" The leader asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow at Mana.

She smoothed out her clothes looking him in the eye, "Yes. I'm sure."

The man frowned, kneeling so he was at her level, "You wouldn't be lying to protect this bad person?" He interrogated in layman's terms.

Mana held her gaze on the man, sky blue eyes unfaltering, "Rayon isn't a bad person." She corrected. Rain ducked his head a little in shame at those words; he didn't understand why Mana was going this far for him. She didn't know him, how could she say something like that so easily?

The officer sighed, "Madam I'm not sure we can take your word, someone in your condition you probably feel obligated to-"

"Condition?" Mana questioned. The three men grew silent, avoiding her eyes like a student would to a teacher when they didn't know how, or didn't want, to answer. "What exactly is my _condition_?" Mana asked bitterly, contempt apparent in the little girl's words. It shocked the officer who was still knelt on the ground. Despite her words though Mana didn't frown at the men, she simply looked at them in utter disappointment, which stung them more than anything else. Her words only met silence, to which she let out an airy chuckle. "She knew… she knew…" Spinning on the spot, obsidian hair whipping around as she did, Mana turned to Rain, smiling kindly. The three guards tensed as she stepped towards him, and whispered something into his ear, "I'm sorry our time had to be so short, I'd run though if I were you." She leant back on her heels, watching Rain's surprised gaze as it flickered between her and the ground. "My dad always used to say, no matter what death may befall a man so long as he died with morals, and a forever soaring heart, then no manner of words used to slander his being can possibly touch him." She announced dutifully, a small laugh then escaped her, "My dad explains it better." She winked at Rain. A woman, walking by the room noticed the guards and ordered them aside. The young girl glanced over her shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed as she caught a glimpse of the newest guest to the party.

"Madam, what would you have us do?" The guard ask, standing at the ready. The woman stared at Mana, face expressionless. Mana sighed and without warning the little girl tapped Rain's back, "Go. There are people waiting to meet you." She cheered. Rain nodded, his heart truly uplifted by her words but a horrible feeling still niggled at the back of his mind. "Go!" Mana shoved him off the windowsill without hesitation. He landed obscurely on the ground, but thanks to his condition he wasn't injured significantly. Mana waved him off as he bolted away, "Good luck!" She called, furiously waving goodbye.

Rain ran with all his might, not wanting Mana's efforts to be in vain. He would not get caught here, that was a silent promise to her. Despite the terrible feeling in his chest he didn't look back. He couldn't look back, that was the road he'd taken. He could only move forward. Placing a hand over the cross on his chest, he felt the stiff metal, a cold and harsh reminder of why he was here still, running. _There are people waiting to meet you!_ She'd said. "I'm coming Yuca."

* * *

******539: You know what I like?  
101: Potatoes :D  
539: Um... no?  
101: In chip shape?  
539: Wha-  
101: Battered and deep fried? :D  
539: Uh... umm- what?  
101: With salt? ^3^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

******__****Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain, _Kaori Ozaki_**** does.**

**AN: I could have sworn I updated this last week O_O Apologies for the wait, but here it is. The epilogue should follow soon and BAM, this'll be done. For a short story practise I think this was ok, short stories are DEFINITELY not my forte.  
To the reviewers;  
general zargon: **My vague-ness knows no bounds *evil laugh* Nyehehe! Hopefully this chapter'll fix up those loose ends for ya. I'll try work it in ;P

* * *

**Dog's Death**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing Amelia? Why are you helping this man?" The lady of the house interrogated, outraged at the young girl's actions. The guards tried to reach the window, to take aim and shoot Rain down but Mana blocked their view. Standing precariously on the thin sill she simply met her mother's gaze, despair etched into her young features.

"You knew." She was breathless, tears threatening her eyes as her throat choked her.

"Amelia, get out of the way." She didn't move, the woman snarled. "You're such a disappointment, how could you do this to the town? Get out of the way now!" The woman ordered, Mana was shocked by her tone. This wasn't her mother. The beautiful woman who would tell her stories when she had the slightest fever, or would brush and tie her hair in the most wonderful of ways to make her feel pretty despite her sickly appearance… Mana felt her eyes sting, she'd always been a frail girl and her mother had always been there waiting to brighten her day.

The woman before her was nothing more than a fake. A vessel filled to the brim of fear. Fear that the world around her was crumbling. Mana stared down the guards, daring them to try and shoot at Rain without hitting her. They faltered quickly, their confusion of the situation taking them. They were dazed, mulling on the spot over their insecurity and lack of leadership from their lady, who was occupied trying to break Mana down.

Once she was satisfied Rain had reached the trees signalling the end of their property Mana leapt off the sill. Stumbling as her legs buckled, she caught herself, she hadn't realised how physically worn out she was. Her fake mother still slandered her, irate and angry over the felon getting away.

"This will result in disastrous environmental effects to neighbouring towns!" She argued. The guards starting turning on her however, deciding for themselves that nothing could be done and Mana had suffered enough. _They're all so noisy._ She thought to herself, holding her cheeks in her hands.

"He hadn't contracted the illness!" They fought back.

"Mana's condition can't be passed on, she's different, and you know that."

Ignoring the pain in her limbs, Mana lifted herself off the ground and shifted her way through the guards. She tripped and fell onto her mother's leg, hugging it tightly. All of the adults stopped for a moment and watched as Mana glanced up at her mother, smiling.

"It's ok, I can't get you sick." She reassured. "Remember?" The woman stared quizzically at the child, trying to recall what she was talking about. Mana tugged on her dress, instinct took over making the woman kneel for her child. "Your hair's a mess, let's fix that." Mana soothed, undoing the pins so her mum's ebony locks tumbled to her shoulders. Before she could protest Mana began brushing it, talking sweetly to her, "You haven't been felling well since Dad left. I know he's gone on a long trip but if you get sick now you'll trouble him and make him want to come back. That's how you do it isn't it? You're little trick so he doesn't stay away too long?" Mana chuckled, repeating the words her mother had once used to soothe her on sick days. "Don't worry though, we'll wait for him together. And I'll make sure you're well so when he comes back you can run around all day and remind him why he works hard to keep this town running." The three guards averted their gazes and moved outside the door, standing at attention. They left their lady, hand over trembling mouth, sobbing as her daughter brushed her hair and soothed her troubled mind. "Shh, it's ok." She continued.

"I'm sorry." The woman mumbled, shaking her head, "I'm so sorry. I can't… your father… now you." Mana's mother cried her eyes out, away from the scrutinizing eyes of her public, she didn't hold back.

"It's ok." Mana assured, hugging her mother's trembling form. "It's all ok."

"But it's not, how could I do that to you? How could I just…" Her throat closed and she retreated back to her short breaths. "I'm no mother, nor a leader." She decided.

"You're here. That's all that matters. There's always time." Mana was pleased this was the one time she hadn't decided to get tongue-tied like her time with Rain. Her father always had a natural way with words; it seemed her ability with them only really worked in stressful situations. "Always time…" The girl soothed. They stayed there for a few moments, letting each other's words sink in.

The woman let out a choked chuckle, "Happy tenth birthday my little miracle worker." She sighed, holding Mana for the first time in a long while… too long. She abruptly gasped, pulling Mana back, "I don't have anything for you. Oh we'll have to fix that right away. Right this instant." She decided.

"Ok!" Mana beamed, happy tears still trailing her cheeks.

* * *

Her mother was back. Or she was, more so, over time. The two worked hard to keep themselves together, closing that rift Mana had once feared would never go. During a few scares, her mother would retreat to her study and try and hide from her daughter's sickly state. However after a few hours of mulling she would eventually return and take her place next to her Mana's bed again. The young, spritely girl lived for another five years and stood proudly at the town's reopening before she was finally taken away. Her mother fought and didn't fall into another distraught depression. She had people counting on her; she wouldn't let that happen ever again.

* * *

**101: Dramatic ending is dramatic.  
539: Statement is a statement.  
101: Or is it?  
539: Yeah. Yeah it kinda is.  
101: Oh... well you know what they say *starts singing theatrically* Keep moving forward!  
539: Keep moving forward?  
101: Shh *hands over fortune cookie*  
539: *frowns, breaks open and reads message* Watch more Disney movies?  
101: *still cheering in the background* Keep moving, keep moving...  
**


	7. Epilogue

******__****Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain, _Kaori Ozaki_**** does.**

**AN: Well here it is finally, I'm so sorry it's been a while. I was on an unexpected haitus. However without further ado, the final chapter if it could even be called that. Thanks for those reading and for the feedback ;)  
general zargon: **You, my fine reviewer, have been amazing. You've reviewedwith helpful tips/opinions and wonderfully kind words unworthy of this simple beginner. Yes, indeed Mana's a special case, she can't pass on any sicknesses she contracts, I'm glad that kinda came across :) So I will not prolong the inevitable, apologies on it's short-ness but it is just a mere epilogue, sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

A cool breeze washed through the town, rustling trees, mimicking the sound of light rain. "I wonder if you're out there meeting people." The fifteen year old wondered aloud to herself, adjusting the blanket around her shoulders. Sitting at the window of her room, she twirled strands of black hair. "You sure were weird. That kind of wound healing after only a few hours." It was only after the reports could finally reach her village Mana had realised just who she had been talking to. "Shame you left so soon, I wanted to braid that long mane of yours…" She smirked, chuckling at the mental image. Sadness however dwelled on her mind, thinking of just how lonely he'd be. "What kind of person will it take to catch you and make you feal at home again?" She asked absently, coughing lightly as she reminisced over the strange man that had stumbled into her father's shed. A small laugh left her as she considered the words she passed on... and she smiled, "I bet they'll be real nice."

* * *

_~Years later~_

* * *

"Cry baby."

"Dumbass!" Rain's grim reaper scolded, landing a successful hit painfully atop the immortal's head. "That's because you're always doing things to make me cry." She continued, sniffing. "Listen, you! You should care a little more about your life!"

"Life?" Rain tilted his head curiously, he was immortal after all what was there to worry about?

"Uh, I mean…" Machika stuttered, "W-What I mean is… you want to be human right?" Rain slowly nodded, "But if you become human, you'd die right away."

"You think?"

"Sounds good to me!" A moment passed while Rain took in what she was saying, the fourteen year old grim reaper sighed, unimpressed, "You are definitely the type who would jump in front of a car to save a dog." Machika decided, frowning at the immortal. Rain considered her words, thinking and unconsciously smiled at the notion. "Th-" Machika threw her arms in the arm, threatening to hit the immortal again, "That's not a compliment!"

* * *

**101: Wow guys, it finally happened *places on jazz hat*  
539: Yeah, I finally found the amaizng world of Disney *cries from happiness*  
101: And the not-so-shocking world of bad sequels to classics! *fiddles with microphones and kareoke machine*  
539: What?  
101: Uh... *stands and bursts into loud song* so long, so long, so long, so long! *throws 539 a microphone*  
539, singing: *catches and places on jazz hat* So long, so long, so long, so long!  
101, 539, singing loudly: So long, so long, so long and THANKS FOR ALL THE FISH!  
**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**AN: **Hiya guys!

Sorry for anyone who may have thought this was an update, Dog's Death is my only completed fanfic and while I love it, I feel I can do better. And so, while my other fics also go through an upheavel I will be taking it down. Thank you so much to anyone who read this, and especially you _general zargon._ You were an amazing source of inspiration and I'd love to write some more for this fandom, if time ever permits it for me ^_^

So, to recap, I will be taking this down and most probably uploading it under another name, sorry for the inconvenience I will be happy to drop the name if anyone PMs me about it :)

Thanks for reading, hopefully anyone interested will drop a line, if not~

May the reviews be ever in your favour!

Never "manage" your mischief in writing! (I do love cunning plots)

Sail across the seas of FanFic with your head high!

This is already getting far too long ;3

Love always,

ConspiracyAnalyst101


End file.
